celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Tik Tok
Lyrics Summer: Wake up in the morning, Feelin' like P. Diddy (Kade: Hey, what up, girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Kade: Let's go!) Before I leave, Brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back Summer (with Bill's Kids): I'm talking pedicure on our (toes, toes) Tryin' on all our (clothes, clothes) Boys blowing up our (phones, phones) Drop-topping, playing our favorite (CD's) Pulling up to the (parties) Trying to get a little bit tipsy Summer with Bill's Kids: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Summer (Bill's Kids): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Summer with Bill's Kids: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Summer (Bill's Kids): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Summer: Ain't got a care in world, But got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here! And now the dudes are lining up 'Cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb Unless they look like Mick Jagger Summer (with Bill's Kids): I'm talking about everybody getting (crunk, crunk) Boys trying to touch my (junk, junk) Gonna smack him if he getting too (drunk, drunk) (Now, now) we goin' til they kick us (out, out) Or the police shut us (down, down) Police shut us (down, down) (Po-po shut us down...) Summer with Bill's Kids: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Summer (Bill's Kids): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Summer with Bill's Kids: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Summer (Bill's Kids): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Summer: You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Summer with Bill's Kids: With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me (Monique: Oh, oh, ohh) Summer with Bill's Kids (with Monique): You build me up (You break me down) My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me (Monique: Oh, oh, ohh) With my hands up (Put your hands up) (Put your hands up!) (Bill's Kids: Nah, nah, nah) Summer: Now the party don't start 'til I walk in Summer with Bill's Kids (with Monique): (Don't stop) Make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight Til we see the sunlight (Tik, tok, on the clock) (Monique: Ohh) But the party don't stop, no Summer (Bill's Kids): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Summer with Bill's Kids (with Monique): (Don't stop) Make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up (Tonight, I'mma fight) ('Til we see the sunlight) (Tik, tok, on the clock) But the party don't stop, no Summer (Bill's Kids): Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (Ooh!) Hah...haha... Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs